


G. Lestrade

by xkyd



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, How TF Do I Tag LMFAO, It's Two Am Please Help Me, Lestrade Is A Detective, Lestrade is Smart, Right?, Sherlock Holmes Does Not Know All, Which Means He Should Be Observant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkyd/pseuds/xkyd
Summary: Sherlock Holmes was not one to lack information. Quite frankly, he often had way too much information. Which is why he cannot fathom how he doesn't know Detective Inspector Lestrade's first name.
Kudos: 1





	G. Lestrade

**Author's Note:**

> ACD's Lestrade was only introduced as G. Lestrade so I thought- why not? Keep in mind that I haven't read the original writings and that I'm following BBC's Sherlock only with that one hiccup. I only know this because my friend knows it. 
> 
> Author is not a native english speaker, please bear with him. Also, he probably needs to finish school stuff but he's doing this instead.

Sherlock Holmes watched silently as the silver haired detective walked away, a smile on his face.

It was a fairly simple case, a murder, of course, and a murderer who has, what Sherlock might consider, one of the cleanest hands in London. That little fact had made it a little more complicated, and what got the consulting detective to take interest in the first place. It had taken almost a full two weeks before The Yard and Sherlock even had conclusive evidence to track the bastard down and another three days to actually find him. 

Overall, a fun goose chase. 

Even so, Holmes found that the most interesting part of the case was trying to guess Lestrade's name. Many times during the investigation, he'd call for the man, Gavin, Gerard, Gunther, only to receive a 'Who!?' and a confused but understanding look from said man.

"What do you think, John?" Sherlock asked, finally tearing his gaze away from the retreating DI. John responded with one of his confused looks, to which Holmes elaborated with, "What do you think is his name?" Another look, "For goodness sake, Lestrade's name!"

He watched John pause, look up, and finally shrug, "All I know is it starts with a G. As in G. Lestrade." Sherlock glared, finding the answer quite unhelpful. "Well, if you don't know the answer then why'd you think I'd know it?" John quipped, crossing his arms over his chest.

That had been three weeks, two days, twenty-two hours, forty-seven minutes and nine seconds ago. 

Sherlock was nowhere near happy about not knowing. He despised lacking information. DI Lestrade had been a constant in his life for five whole years now. It was the man with greying hair that purposefully dragged Sherlock out of whatever drug den he'd mamaged to crawl into, it was him who suffered through sleepless nights until Sherlock was out of his haze and thinking normally. Lestrade was the man who kept coming back and staying. And here was Sherlock, not even knowing his name.

With a frustrated sigh, the Consulting Detective rose from his seat and paced around the living room. He tried to remember if the man had mentioned his name to Sherlock. This, however, was in vain as all of the times the younger Holmes had heard the NSY Inspector introduce himself it was always along the lines of, _"Detective Inspector Lestrade of New Scotland Yard."_ , not even mentioning his initials. Damn it. 

"What's gotten you all cross at five in the morning?" a voice, John, suddenly spoke, effectively bringing the detective out of his trance. Sherlock glanced at the clock, then back at John, and finally realizing how much time he's already spent in his mind palace looking for the Lestrade's name.

"-llo? Earth to Mr. Sherlock Holmes?" Damn it, he drifted off again. "I'm fine John. Just get onto your daily duties or whatever you do. Leave me alone." The doctor raised an eyebrow but shrugged, wobbling over to the kitchen while precisely avoiding the knick knacks that Sherlock scatters about. 

After another two hours of silent frustration, "I'm going to the Yard." he declared, getting up and putting on his large belstaff and scarf. "You working on a case?" John piped, looking up from his laptop. Sherlock considered this, after all he had been thoroughly interested in Lestrade's name as if it were a ridiculously complicated case.

"Sort of." he conceded, noting that Watson was looking at him expectanty. _Do you want me to go with you?_ "Your assistance is not needed, John. Enjoy your day." And with that, he left.

Admittedly, he was nervous to even ask the salt and pepper headed detective for anything other than a case but, he was itching for an answer. Any small indication of the man's name. Just something to shed light on the subject. So, despite his annoyance, reluctance and embarrassment, Sherlock walked into the New Scotland Yard with faux pride. 

He kept a standard pace, an annoyed look, and just enough restlessness as to not heighten anybody's suspicion. As if anybody would be observant enough. Stifling a scoff, he headed straight for Lestrade's door and closed it behind him right after entering.

The man was staring intently at a piece of paper, looking very, _very_ , annoyed. "Something the matter, Sherlock?" it startled the consulting detective, seeing as the DI was entirely focused on the paper, however he was not willing to admit that. "Ah... uhm... I suppose." mentally, he kicked himself. That was nowhere near a dignified answer. Lestrade finally looked up, an eyebrow raised higher than the other. 

Sherlock tentatively froze at the other's gaze. The intelligence behind dark brown eyes that he had never acknowledged nor paid any attention to. "Well? You clearly want something and it's definitely not a case. Speak up, Holmes, I don't have all day." Odd. How had he known? "I was wondering if I could get your name." the words were out before he even had the chance to think.

Lestrade blinked, before laughing almost hysterically. "Finally had the courage to ask, eh, big guy?" Sherlock mumbled a small agreement. "It's Greg. Not Gregory, just Greg. Remember it for important shit, doesn't matter to me if you call me Graham or whatever else." Well, that was... easier than expected. "If that's all you need then go, I'm rather busy. Thanks for the laugh." Lestrade, no, _Greg_ , then turned back to the seemingly frustrating piece of paper. 

Sherlock nodded, put his hand on the door knob, and turned back halfway to the other man. "What do you want now?" Again with the non-visual assessment. "Since when did you do that?" A pause. "Do what?" The tone was innocent, with just enough of a lilt to make it sound so genuine. Sherlock isn't fooled. Amused, yes, fooled, absolutely not.

"You obviously know what I'm talking about. The non-visual things. You knew it was me when I entered. And again, just now, when I turned halfway. In addition, you read me and deduced that I was not here for a case. Since when could you do that?" Greg slowly looked up, face blank. "I'm a detective, Sherlock. I'm not as great as you, obviously, but I've known you for five years. I know how your footsteps are, your look when you're eager for a case, you rarely pause when leaving. I'm _not_ as ignorant as you think I am." he finished, smiling slightly. 

Sherlock considered this, but he still found one bone to pick, "I'm certain I was wearing the same facial expression earlier as I do when I am eager for a case. How did you know?" A slow mischievous grin made it's way to the older's face, "John's not with you. Now leave, work's not finishing itself."

Sherlock Holmes learned three things that day. One, Lestrade had a fitting name, Greg, The Watcher. Always watching out for Sherlock. Two, Greg Lestrade was an intelligent and _very_ observant man. Not a fumbling idiot. And Three, Sherlock Holmes does not know, not only Lestrade's name, but his entire persona. That's something he will fix. Sooner rather than later. 

**Author's Note:**

> And so that was that. This was not beta read, so please ignore the sometimes wrong grammar or spelling. I can be very dumb. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
